


Moments of Phantoms

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Stealing treasure and reforming corrupt adults might be the name of the game, but even the Phantom Thieves like to play other games sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

Another screech echoed around the area as a creature dropped down in front of Akira and Futaba, accompanied by a musical sting.

"Reaper!" Futaba called out, selecting the rocket launcher from her inventory. "I've got this!"

"It's too close, back up!"

"I said I've got this!"

"Futaba-"

Futaba fired the rocket launcher at the Reaper and blew it up, accidentally catching both of their characters in the blast and killing them too.

"I warned you," Akira groaned as the 'You Are Dead' screen came up.

Futaba sighed and hit continue, taking a sip of coffee. "Death by RPG. How ironic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basing the first chapter off of the first Reaper fight in RE 5. Title's probably gonna change before the next chapter goes up, but this is a little side project I wanna do alongside A Wedding in Tokyo. Wedding's being worked on, so don't worry about that, but I felt this would be a fun thing to do as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last corner, first place is mine!" Futaba grunted as her kart rounded the corner towards the finish line. "GG, Akira!"

"Yeah, no." Akira smirked as he launched a shell at Futaba's kart, spinning it out and sending her plummeting off the map to her horror, setting Morgana off laughing as Akira sailed through the finish line into first place. "GG, 'Taba."

"I-what? That shouldn't have hit me!"

"But it did. So I win. "

"No way! We're racing again!"

"Alright, but I'm picking the map. "

"If you pick that technicolor map again-I hate you," Futaba grumbled.

Akira chuckled. "Good luck, Futaba!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart for this one, naturally. I used Thwomp Ruins as the basis for the drabble.


	3. Chapter 3

"And up next is-" Futaba was cut off as a cutscene started to play in the game.

"You! Are you the human, the son of Sparda who challenges the Darkness Mundus?"

"Flock off, feather face! Or you can stick around and find out the hard way!"

"Griffon." Futaba smiled and looked to Akira. "Beat that bird up!"

Akira didn't answer, but rather than fighting the boss, he simply punched the torch to ignite it and ran through the doors, completing the level.

"You can skip the boss?" Futaba asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I usually do."

"That's cheap! Restart the level!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the release of Devil May Cry on the Switch. May we get Dante in Smash Bros.


End file.
